


Adventures of Demon!Dean

by castiel_and_gabriels_wings



Series: Supernatural ABC Fanfiction Challange [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's just trying, Demon!Dean, Gen, Holy spray bottle, Sam's a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_and_gabriels_wings/pseuds/castiel_and_gabriels_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title itself explains it. Sam and Castiel give Dean a hard time. Dean isn't making it easier form himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: Sneak attack by Moose

**Author's Note:**

> New to the whole fanfic realm. I thought it be a great idea to start of with a ABC challenge. I'm not the greatest writer so please don't hate too much if it isn't a diamond. I tried and I'm pretty proud. I hope you all like it. Feel free to comment and stuff. Ideas for the other letters are greatly accepted. I will try my hardest to keep updating everything. I'm happy to be here!  
> I don't own Supernatural or any of its beloved characters.

Episode 1: Sneak attack by Moose

Dean plops his feet on the table and pops the cap off the liquor bottle in his hand. He smiles. Ah, alcohol. Dog may be man's best friend, but alcohol was surely Dean's, no question. One, they never criticized Dean, unalike Sammy and Cas and Bobby--before he met the end of a bullet--and everyone else on the freaking planet. His hands wraps around the television remote. Turning it on, he flips through the channels. He tunes into an old Western and Dean recognizes it straight away as The Outlaw Josey Wales. Dean knew this movie, he'd watched it a good hundred times. Clint Eastwood fetish there. He recognizes the faces of the those damned Redlegs. They've trapped Clint and he watches as they hesitate. "'Are you going to pull those pistols or whistle Dixie?'" Dean and Eastwood say in-sync and Dean finger-guns the television as Clint Eastwood drops the bags of sundries in his hand and swiftly fires out the bullets from the two .44 caliber Colt Walker 1847s. He's laughing now, and it feels good. He hasn't laughed--truly laughed like this--in a long while.

Sam creeps into the room, silently. He's containing a laugh and a mischievous smirk as he sneaks behind the couch. Dean's happily thrumming his hand against his thigh as he hums Ramble on by Led Zeppelin. Dean's in a jolly mood and Sam feels a little bad about what he's going to do but the feeling passes.

Dean sighs with pleasure. It's nice to sit back for once, kick back with his boots on the coffee table and relax after all the crap he Sam and Cas had to go through. His little "tattoo" wasn't helping either.

Dean raises the bottle to his lips and silently cheers with himself. _To coming back_ , his eyes flicker black as his smile creepily widens, _back in_ \--

"Christo," said the voice of his younger brother from out of the blue. The Latin caused Dean to spit take the drink everywhere. Sam chuckles evilly as he sneaks away. Dean wipes some saliva encased alcohol from his chin with the back of his hand screaming, "Dammit Sammy! When I get my hands on you--"


	2. Episode 2: Dean watch out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil's trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New to the whole fanfic realm. I thought it be a great idea to start of with a ABC challenge. I'm not the greatest writer so please don't hate too much if it isn't a diamond. I tried and I'm pretty proud. I hope you all like it. Feel free to comment and stuff. Ideas for the other letters are greatly accepted. I will try my hardest to keep updating everything. I'm happy to be here!  
> I don't own Supernatural or any of its beloved characters.

Episode 2: Watch out Dean! It's 8 am when Dean emerges from his room. Destination, kitchen. Objective, a glass of whiskey. He's engrossed in an old, dingy lore book, reading up on some pagan that the Winchesters had in the sights. There have been some recent deaths of unfaithfuls in the marriages in town. Dean had suggested a Woman in White, but that was ruled out when women affected were branded, along with the deceased, with a peacock. They were back to the drawing board. Sammy had suggested a pagan was at work, but that didn't help when there are hundreds of pagans out there!

"Only some though would have a peacock as their symbol, Dean." Sam had said matter-of-factly.

Dean hated when Sam had a point.

If Bobby were around it be much easier. They'd probably already be on the next case! But Bobby wasn't around anymore, Dean thought as he walked down the hallway, so they'd have to gank the sonuvabitch. "Hey Sammy," Dean called out, "I think I know who's killing the vics."

"Really?" Sam was sitting at the table in the Bunker's library, as normal. He's on his trusty laptop, as usual. He looks up as Dean approaches.

"Yeah it's some bi-"

_Wham!_ Dean cuts off when he runs into an invisible force. He blinks, rubbing his sore nose. "What the hell." He looks down and snarls in his throat, green eyes turning back. "Sammy, let me out."

Sam smirks teasingly. If only Dean had paid attention when he walked out he would've noticed Sam tossing an empty spray paint can into the trash. The color of the paint that made up Dean's devil trap and the paint listed on the can were oddly the same-

"Maybe next time you should do the laundry when I tell you," Sam said cockily, a playful grin on his little bitch face.


	3. Episode 3: Really Dean, this is why Cas reprimands you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy water bottle, shades (wink) and Dean can't cut it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New to the whole fanfic realm. I thought it be a great idea to start of with a ABC challenge. I'm not the greatest writer so please don't hate too much if it isn't a diamond. I tried and I'm pretty proud. I hope you all like it. Feel free to comment and stuff. Ideas for the other letters are greatly accepted. I will try my hardest to keep updating everything. I'm happy to be here!  
> I don't own Supernatural or any of its beloved characters.

Episode 3: Really Dean, this is why Castiel reprimands you

"Hey Cas, can you help me out with something?"

Castiel looks up to see Dean on the doorway. "Sure Dean, what do you require of my assistance?"

"I just need some help with some boxes. We cleared out some stuff from one of Dad's old storage units and I need some help lugging the crap outta my Baby."

"I can aid you," Castiel said, standing up.

"Alright," Dean responds twirling the keys to his jet black, 4-door, '67 Chevrolet Impala around his finger. The duo walked up to the entrance to the bunker. "Wait a second Cas," Dean said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The angel turned to face him. "Is there a problem Dean?"

"Naw, I just need to," Dean grins as his eyes shift to black, "put on my shades. It looks awfully sunny out."

Castiel's face forms a bitchface. He doesn't find this funny, at all. He quite sick of this joke. It's not humorous to exploit your inner demon, especially to an angel. It's rude. Of course Dean didn't get that. There's only one way to teach Dean. Reaching into his trench coat, he pulls out a spray bottle. It's filled with holy water. He sprays Dean, who yowls and hisses like an angry cat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam, Dean and Castiel are sitting at the head table in the Men of Letters library. Sam's got an array of omens and lore for a demon on the table around him. Castiel is sullenly and slightly disdainfully munching on a PB&J sandwich. Dean's kicked back with a bottle of Jack Daniel's in his hand.

"Sam, Cas," Dean said, hailing in both of their attentions, "I just realized something."

"What Dean?"

"You forgot to do the dishes," Sam offered, which was true. Well, Dean didn't forget, he just didn't do them yet.

"No!...Well yeah, kinda, but remember when Metatron ganked me with his angel sword?" Sam and Castiel frowned, Cas saying "yes, why?" and Sam responding with a I-hope-this-isn't-going-where-I-think-it's-going bitchface. "I came back and I came back with black eyes..."

"Are you feeling well Dean?" Castiel asked. He cocked his head. Sam already go the joke, he just rolled his eyes and went back to his work. Castiel's voiced a layer of concern and confusion. "I don't understand. Why this is important?"

Dean grinned, eyes blinking black. "You can say I came back, in black."

Sam was done with the conversation. "Cas, get the spray bottle." Castiel pulls out the spray bottle and aims it at Dean, whose palms fly up in surrender. "Whoa Cas you don't have to--" Cas ignores him sprays him. Dean makes angry Deanmon noises.


	4. Episode 4: Deanmon proofing the kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's not happy with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New to the whole fanfic realm. I thought it be a great idea to start of with a ABC challenge. I'm not the greatest writer so please don't hate too much if it isn't a diamond. I tried and I'm pretty proud. I hope you all like it. Feel free to comment and stuff. Ideas for the other letters are greatly accepted. I will try my hardest to keep updating everything. I'm happy to be here!  
> I don't own Supernatural or any of its beloved characters.

Episode 4: Deanmon proofing the kitchen

"Dean! Where's all the food?!"

Sam stomped over to Dean, who was eating a burger with a side of fries. "I just went to the grocery store _yesterday_ and the fridge was _full_! Now it's _empty_!"

Dean fixed him with an innocent stare. "I don't know, it's probably Cas."

Sam gestured towards the angel, who was seated on a couch watching television wit his head slightly turned to the side, intently tuning in as he absent mindedly nibbled on a new concoction of a peanut butter and popcorn sandwich. "All he eats is PB sandwiches Dean."

Dean's stare hardened as Sam pointed out as a demon--or a Knight of Hell whatever--that he didn't need to eat. "Neither does an angel," Dean countered, his voice rising. "And maybe it makes me feel human Sam!" Sam huffed and the angry moose stormed away. Dean went back to his burger and fries, not expecting Sam to get him back, but that was the plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his lower body. He didn't bother with a shirt, he'd get it after he got his pie. Dean entered the kitchen and caught the scent of cherry pie looming in the air. Like a metal attracted to magnet Dean was drawn to the pie. His nose led him and his mouth couldn't help but water when he caught sight of the shape of the delicious treat. He giddily made his way, almost skipping, to the pie, whispering sweet nothings under his breath and dreaming of the explosions of cherry on his tongue. "Thanks for the pie Sammy! It's--"

Dean noticed the pie in the light and balled his fists. The crust was built into a pentagram.

It was an anti-Demon!Dean pie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day Dean paddled into the kitchen, alcohol on his brain. Sammy's antics had pissed him off. Cas was being an asshole. Coupled together made Dean yearn for a damn drink.

Dean opened the fridge and half-mindedly reached in for a beer. he was burned right away and he retracted his hand hissing "ow!"

Dean's eyes blackened as Sam stifled a laugh from the door frame behind a large hand. He whips his head around and gives him a venomous glare. Dean looked into the fridge and grumbled. Around the six-pack of beer was a cross necklace.

"You bitch," Dean growled as he brushed past Sam, hard.

"Jerk," he hollered as his older brother slammed his room door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last straw had been broken. The cross on around the beer--fine, he could go out to a bar. Get away from Sam and his demo proofing shenanigans. The devil's trap pie--he could go out and get pie, or have Cas snap some up for him. But the holy water bottles? That was enough.

"Sammy," Dean yelled, his voice ruff from the Jesus juice he just coffed out. He cleared his throat and spit out a glob of spit and blood, clearing the last of the gunk from his system.

"Yeah Dean," Sammy answered. He could barely keep the huge smile off his face. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yeah Sam," Dean snapped, "I've learned my damn lesson. Now cut the demon proofing bullshit."

"Alright, just don't eat the ham in the fridge. There's salt on it."

"Okay."

 _Don't look in your closet_ , Dean wanted to say, but he bit his tongue. A scream twenty minutes later made the corners of Dean's lips curve upward from under a swig of beer. So Sammy had noticed the blow up clown in his closet. _Good, serves you right for screwing with me_ , Dean thought as his chugged the rest of it happily. Life was good. Payback was sweet.


End file.
